Pure
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: "Putih, artinya murni dan tulus. Aku juga menyadarinya baru-baru ini..." Fic for Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award August: Color. Drabble. Warning inside. RnR, please?


**Pure**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke

Phantomhive © Own the story

**Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award August: Color**

_Sori, saya publish-nya telat. __Mana definisi warnanya kacau lagi. Sigh._

**Warnings: **OOC very dory mory strawberry. POV rancu. Diksi menjijikkan. Drabble gaje. Half poem. Author nulisnya seenak jidat. No dialogue.

I've warn you, so?

Don't like? Ya don't read dong, say :DD

**Phantomhive **

"_Suzuna, tahukah kau arti warna putih?"_ mata coklat itu berbinar-binar menatap gadis berambut biru didepannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi.

"_Memangnya ada artinya? Putih memang putih, kan? Hanya warna yang tak ada artinya?"_ jawabnya, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan pemuda didepannya.

"_Tidak—putih itu, artinya murni. Tulus. Aku juga baru menyadarinya baru-baru ini."_ jawabnya. Matanya lebih berbinar-binar sekarang. Senyum manis mengambang di wajahnya yang setampan malaikat.

"_Heee... aku baru tahu. Memangnya sejak kapan?"_

"_Sejak aku menyukai Wakana..."_

**Phantomhive**

Hei, ingatkah kamu saat kau memberitahuku apa arti warna kesukaanmu? Ah, jaman dulu begitu pasti kau tidak ingat, yah. Padahal sampai sekarang aku masih mengingatnya. Kau mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar. Kau tersenyum dan tertawa dengan manisnya.

Aku masih sangat mengingatnya, kau tahu? Katamu, putih adalah murni—indah dan berkilauan—serta tulus. Sampai saat ini aku masih mengingatnya, meskipun aku sangat yakin kau tidak mengingatnya.

_Haha. Habis, kau kan sudah tidak ada disini lagi._

Iya. Aku tahu kok. Kau pasti benci bila aku mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Kesannya seperti meratap. Tapi, bagiku tidak kok. Justru aku bisa mengingatmu sambil tersenyum. Karena hanya dengan memori yang tersimpan didalam lokus otakku lah aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Yah, meski hanya ilusi.

Meski begitu, tetap saja ya rasanya berbeda... Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menatap sosokmu, tersenyum dan tertawa bersamamu seperti dulu. Ekspresimu saat aku mengatakan cerita yang lucu, membuatku ikut tertawa juga. Saat kau murung, aku juga akan ikut merasakan sakitnya.

_Meski kita berbeda, aku tetap merasakan koneksi itu._

Hei. Kau mengingkari janjimu. Katamu kau akan hidup sehari lebih lama dariku? Tapi apa? Kau duluan pergi kesana, ke tempat yang tak bisa aku gapai. Tempat yang takkan bisa aku raih.

_Sena, apakah kau tahu aku masih punya satu kalimat yang belum kuucapkan padamu?_

Ahaha. Iya! Aku baru ingat sekarang! Aku masih punya beberapa kata yang belum aku sampaikan padamu. Dan sampai sekarang itu mengganjal di hatiku. Haha.

Apakah kau tahu? Definisi warna putihmu membuatku ikut menyukai warna putih juga. Aku rasa, warna itu menggambarkan diriku—dan mungkin juga dirimu— yang tulus dan murni. Eh, bukan aku lho yang murni. Tapi _perasaanku._ Perasaanku pada_mu._

Aku selalu ingat setiap kata yang kau ucapkan padaku. Aku menyimpannya baik-baik agar aku tidak melupakannya. Aku juga ingat setiap kebiasaanmu. Kau selalu memerah bila membicarakan _gadis itu._ Ya, gadis itu.

Eh, jangan kearah itu dulu. Aku belum mau membicarakan gadis itu. Aku ingin membicarakan sepenggal dari segumpal perasaanku padamu. Tunggu dulu, ya.

Tahukah, Sena? Aku selalu menyimpan senyum ketika melihat tingkahmu yang lucu dan aneh. Aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu. Yah, meskipun mungkin kau tidak sadar.

Aku sangat suka semua hal yang ada pada dirimu. Aku suka caramu tersenyum. Aku suka caramu tertawa. Aku suka caramu berbicara. Aku juga suka caramu memandangku. Semua terasa seperti gula-gula yang tak pernah terasa pahitnya.

Kau juga tidak tahu bukan, bahwa disetiap mimpiku aku selalu memimpikanmu? Aku juga selalu mengingatmu disetiap hembusan nafasku. Bahkan aku memikirkanmu sebanyak aku mengedip. Bagiku, setiap inci tubuhmu adalah gravitasi, yang sangat kuat dan mempesona.

Matamu yang berwarna karamel itu, rambutmu yang berwarna hazel itu, kulitmu itu... semua membuatku sesak nafas. Aroma tubuhmu saja sanggup membuat jantungku berdetak tidak keruan. Kau adalah gravitasi—menarikku begitu kuat dengan kekuatan yang begitu mempesona.

Setiap menit setiap detik, aku selalu bermimpi memilikimu. Setiap kau ada didekatku, getaran itu terasa kuat. Tarikanmu sangat kuat, membuatku sulit untuk terlepas dari gravitasimu. Kau terlalu bercahaya—silau dan putih—bagiku. Rasanya sulit meraihmu...

_Dan itu benar._

Kau benar-benar diluar jangkauanku. Aku tak bisa meraihmu. Aku menginginkanmu, sedangkan kau menginginkan gadis itu. _Gadis itu._

Ah, gadis itu memang cantik. Dia lebih cocok bersanding disampingmu dibanding aku yang bersanding disampingmu. Dia lebih feminim, dia lebih manis dan dia... lebih memiliki segalanya dibanding aku.

Sena, apakah kau masih menyukai Wakana?

Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja kau masih menyukainya, ya? Kau sangat menyukainya, bukan? Setiap kali kau membicarakannya, sorot matamu akan berubah. Senyummu juga menjadi lebih lebar dari pada biasanya. Dan jujur, aku tidak suka hal itu.

Aku cemburu.

Aku tahu ini perasaan yang salah. Ini tidak boleh. Memangnya aku siapamu? Bukankah aku hanya sebatas _teman _bagimu? Aku tak berhak merasa cemburu pada Wakana...

Tapi Sena... bagaimanapun juga aku tetap cemburu. Mengapa bukan aku yang kau sukai? Ehehe... tapi kehendak seseorang tak bisa dipaksakan pada orang lain kan? Cinta itu tak perlu memiliki bukan?

Hei. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu? Aku selalu sayang padamu meskipun kau menyukai gadis lain. Aku terus memendam asa yang bergemuruh dalam dadaku, menekannya agar tidak meluap. Aku terus menyukaimu dan bahkan, aku tidak tahu alasanku menyukaimu. Terdengar cukup gila, bukan?

_Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan rasa sukaku itu tanpa alasan. _Setiap aku memikirkan alasanku mencintaimu, pasti ujungnya aku bingung sendiri. Aku tak pernah bisa menemukan alasan yang konkrit.

_Mengapa ya aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? _

Aku sekarang tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan 'putih' itu. Aku merasakannya sekarang. Iya, apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Putih adalah warna indah, yang menggambarkan ketulusan dan kemurnian. Bahkan, ketika kau meninggalkanku pun, aku masih mencintaimu. Dan cintaku itu tanpa syarat.

Itu yang kau sebut 'putih' kan, Sena?

**-FIN-**

**~dengan gajenya~**

Author's Note: Izes. Saya realive. Mangap banget yah kalau fic-nya gaje. Saya dilanda writer's block dan rasa-rasanya tidak sanggup menyelesaikan fic. =='' Akhir-akhir ini saya depresi pula. Sigh.

Makasih ya sudah mau baca fic gaje saya. Ini kayaknya nyepam deh. Sori yah. Makasih banget kalau mau review? ;)


End file.
